


The Attack

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Drabble. Kara turned to Reverend Amos Howell and smiled after lunch within a Metropolis restaurant.





	The Attack

I never created Superman TAS characters.

Kara turned to Reverend Amos Howell and smiled after lunch within a Metropolis restaurant. She never imagined eating with an alien in human form. It was a nice day so far. Zero dark clouds. Zero thieves. She tensed when three teens appeared. 

''Nice items for us?'' 

The teens ran to Kara and Amos before they attacked them. 

Kara dodged a punch and refused to kill. She watched as Amos smiled. She shuddered. Amos seemed willing to kill. 

A tentacle emerged from the preacher's mouth and struck a teen. 

Kara and Amos abandoned the unconscious teen. 

Kara scowled. 

''I never killed.''

THE END


End file.
